Ari Hagato
This character is property of ScytheofDarkness. Ari Hagato, is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates originating from a village called Silia, on an small island inside the Grand Line. Most of the time, pirates don't go on the island due to it's small size, but the Straw Hat Pirates ended up traveling there, as their first island in the Grand Line. Her mother and sister are dead while her father is still alive. She has a passion for spying and strategizing and was the fifth to join the crew and, unlike the other crew members, does not have a dream. But, her current ambition is to protect her friends. Personality She won't talk to anyone she doesn't know, unless forced to. It takes awhile for her to get used to people but in extreme situations, she'll become relying on people. When she becomes friends with someone, she becomes more nice and understanding, and will even joke around with people. She becomes easily depressed though, but she can easily get out of it too. She can be a showoff at times, but it very smart about what she does. History For most of her early life, her father was never there, so she lived with her mother and her sister. One day, a fire burnt down the house and she barely made it out alive. Thus, with no one to take care of her, she had to live with her father. He told her of pirates and the One Piece, but she was never interested. At school, she was often bullied and made fun of, because of her family's business and her social awkwardness. One day, she was with her father on a business trip to an island outside of the Grand Line, they got stuck in a forest and she was forced to eat the Oni Oni no Mi, a Zoan-type devil fruit. They made it out alive, due to her newly gained powers, and the trip went successfully. But, eating the Devil Fruit cased a lack of respect from the townsfolk, and they looked down on her. Not soon after she got back home, the Straw Hat Pirates came onto the island. Powers & Abilities Devil Fruit Her Devil Fruit, the Oni Oni no Mi, is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit in which the user can turn into a demon. They can extend their nails into claws and can fly -due to wings-. They can also use their tail for attacks, but it is usually found useless. They are extremely agile, though, and can use their attacks quickly. Physical Combat When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Ari is at a slight disadvantage. She can punch well but any other attacks are carried out clumsy or unpowerful. As seen in her backstory, her father gave her boxing lessons at age 13 and was still taking them up to the time she was recruited. She isn't that swift, unless she's boxing or in her hybrid/demon form. At Drum Island she was able to obtain brass knuckles, and sometimes uses them to fight. Trivia *She has a phobia of bugs and heights, causing some problems during battles. *If she had the time to learn how to fight with a weapon, she'd want to learn how to use a scythe. *She prefers to fight in her Devil Fruit forms because she believes that people in at any age just want power, and you've got to fight it with your power. Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Female Category:Characters